Mi adorable novio
by AXJ
Summary: El peliazul decide ir a buscar al rubio después de una sesión de modelaje, pero a veces hasta los modelos son maleducados y rastreros. Ahomine lo descubre y decide dejarle las cosas claras a Kise. (Siento que cambiaré esto apenas puedaxD)


**N/A: Amo esta pareja y estoy convencida de que tienen algoxD. Aquí me reporto con mi granito de arena, bastante chico en realidad tiene como 1.000 words. Mi primer one-shot de esta pareja. Espero con todo el corazón que les guste. **

Y quería estar ahí sinceramente, pues ya se había acostumbrado a esperarlo después de cada entrenamiento, y cuando él se lo permitía ir a buscarlo al trabajo.

El peliazul miraba el cielo impaciente, mientras permanecía de pie mirando la puerta, más expectante de lo que admitiría.

A pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse en el calefaccionado camarín, no quería causar algún tipo de molestia. Solo le bastaba ir a buscarlo para irse juntos a casa.

Su ropa era sencilla, un pollerón color azul marino y un buzo de color negro, con una bufanda del mismo color, y zapatillas blancas. Incluso en ropa deportiva era enormemente atractivo, pues la tela marcaba su envidiable figura.

El rechinar de la puerta, hizo que su atención se centrara en la salida trasera de aquel gran lugar.

La silueta alta y bien formada digna de un modelo de cabellera rubia, caminaba rápidamente hacía él.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno mientras sentía como el rubio le jalaba de la mano, para alejarse de allí.

-Blondy! Come on!- escuchó detrás de Kise.

Aomine no dudó en levantar la mirada y buscar al tío de acento americano.

Un rubio de ojos azules, delgado, de piel clara, y complexión media. Se acercaba demasiado amistoso para su gusto hacia ellos.

Sintió el ligero apretón en su mano, por parte de su rubio.

-Hi is my boyfriend! So let me alone, you don't interest me – repitió Kise levemente irritado.

El ojiazul, se detuvo en seco por unos instantes al escuchar tal declaración, no obstante avanzó despacio hacia el modelo japonés e ignorando completamente al moreno que le acompañaba.

Tiró del saco marrón con mediana fuerza, empujando al rubio hacía él y lo besó atrevidamente.

Este lo alejó con sus brazos de un tirón violentamente, y con el dorso de su mano limpió sus labios de aquel beso robado.

Arrugó su frente enojado, como podía ser tan descarado se preguntaba. Si bien se le había negado varias veces, pensó que con la explicación sería suficiente.

Antes de poder siquiera decir algo, vio en cámara lento como el moreno soltó su mano y se abalanzó hacia el ojiazul.

-Daichi! Detente! –gritó cuando miró al extranjero en el suelo.

El rubio le agarró las manos con fuerza, paralizando el ataque.

Observó a Aomine agitado, furioso y exasperado. Incluso en un momento como ese no dejaba de ser sexy sus ojos azules brillaban con maldad, sus labios se abrían por segundos para recuperar el aire lo más pronto posible.

-Fuck you! - Le gritó al sujeto en el suelo mirándolo con odio.

Para finalmente ceder a las súplicas de Kise y darse la vuelta.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que el mismo decidió romperlo.

-Debiste decírmelo antes- bufó conteniendo su enfado.

- No quería molestarte- respondió cortante el ojidorado.

La respuesta de Ryota lo dejó atónito, realmente él pensaba que lo estaría molestando. Detuvo sus pasos, tratando de procesar cuidadosamente lo que le había dicho su novio.

Por lo que podía apreciar, no le había explicado al rubio que tan seria era su relación.

Pues se lo explicaría de tal forma que no quedará duda de que por su cuenta, no permitiría que alguien más le ponga los ojos encima.

Respiro profundamente, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, más la situación de que un maldito estuviera fastidiando a Kise y quizás desde hace cuanto le tocaba los huevos.

Su expresión se tornó dura al recordar esto.

-Mira…

-Daichi!…gomen…- soltó en un gemido ahogado y rompió en llanto el rubio.

No quería seguir viendo a Aomine tan enojado. La cara cabreada del peliazul, le agobiada de sobremanera, más sabiendo que él mismo era la causa.

Las facciones del moreno cambiaron brutalmente, su mente se volvió un caos. Tal vez se había acostumbrado a los lloriqueos infantiles del rubio, pero jamás aprendió a soportar las lágrimas de este.

Un manto de tristeza le cubrió el pecho, de repente se sintió el peor hombre en el mundo. La persona que él amaba lloraba por su culpa.

Instintivamente pasó sus brazos al costado del rubio, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo.

Lo apretó suavemente hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos.

El rubio se estremeció sorprendido y sus lágrimas se detuvieron de la impresión, por primera vez el peliazul mostraba una muestra de cariño en público. Siempre era muy discreto en la calle.

Y nunca pensó que sería de otra forma.

Pero ahora sentir su calor, sentirse entre sus brazos le tranquilizaba.

-Tranquilo- le susurraba bajito el más alto, relajando al chico de pelo claro.

Se separó un poco, y lo miró a los ojos, tomó entre sus manos el rostro más blanco que el suyo y lo beso despacio, seduciendo sutilmente los labios del contrario, separándolos sugerentemente para sumergirse en la boca del rubio y revolverse con su lengua, finalmente fusionándose en un beso apasionado.

Al sentir como el rubio respondía activamente, una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Seguían disfrutando del beso, hasta que la falta de aire lo hizo separase. Examinó el rostro de Kise y con sus dedos limpió el resto de las lágrimas.

Le tomó de la mano y le jaló con cuidado apresurando el paso de ambos.

El rubio lo sabía, y se reía al respecto, es que no todos los días puedes ver al serio, y destacado jugador de baloncesto de cabellera azul, desesperado por llegar a casa. Le causo tanta gracia que frenó aposta para poder contemplar la cara del moreno.

Este lo encaró sin entender nada.

Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido reflejando lo impaciente que estaba, su boca hecha un mohín acompañado de sus ojos profundamente azules que lo miraban incrédulos.

Sin poder evitarlo más, se echó a reír.

-a veces eres adorable- confesó sin vergüenza a su novio.

Las mejillas del moreno se iluminaron con un suave rosa, delatando lo avergonzado que sentía en ese momento.

-estúpido Ryota – masculló azorado.

Sin querer exponerse más a las burlas metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando.

El aludido sonrió una vez más, amaba a ese peliazul.

-Daichii! – le llamó alegre corriendo detrás de él.

Y unos pasos más allá lo esperaba su compañero del incansable uno a uno, su senpai engreído, su querido novio.

N/A:

**Me muero de sueño ojala les haya gustado lamento, el OOC de Aomine. Intente lo más posible atenerme a su personalidad, pero me es difícil. No me quedo como quería, lamento las faltas ortográficas mañana lo revisaré bien. **

**Ojala les guste.**

**PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review) **


End file.
